The present invention relates to electrical service to a building and more particularly to monitoring and controlling the electrical service to a building during periods of repair to the electrical service. More particularly, the presentinvention is a ground fault interrupter device to be installed by an electric utility company while temporary equipment of the company is in place to restore a subscriber's power after a wiring failure in the underground power line feeding the building. In even greater particularity, the ground fault interrupter of the invention is to be installed at the subscriber's house or other building between the power meter and the power meter socket.